


Ruby Journey

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Recycled Ruby Sapphire Emerald Ash. Ash Ketchum was on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. After losing in the Johto League he’s given a hint towards Hoenn. He’s expected by Professor Birch, Ash is determined to work even harder. His world is about to get a whole lot bigger.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Ruby Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Journey Ruby

Recycled Ruby Sapphire Emerald Ash. Ash Ketchum was on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. After losing in the Johto League he’s given a hint towards Hoenn. He’s expected by Professor Birch, Ash is determined to work even harder. His world is about to get a whole lot bigger.

Chapter 1

Professor Birch had received a call from Professor Oak, asking him to sponsor one of his trainers. Birch was surprised so he looked into the young man. ‘Ash Ketchum...’ The young man was a passionate trainer with a love of Pokemon. He started his journey with a Pikachu, his first catch was a Caterpie.

His Pokedex was certainly interesting, Ash had seen many Pokemon but hadn’t caught as many. According to Oak’s records he had his Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Fearow, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Kingler, Tauros x 30, Primeape, Muk, Lapras, and Snorlax. ‘Interesting assortment, perhaps he chooses quality over quantity.’

The boy had made it pretty far in his first league, and found redemption in the Orange League. He came to the Johto Region and caught even more Pokemon. Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Houndoom, Houndour X 5, and a Phanpy. ‘He made it to the top sixteen, he’s showing improvement, I wonder if he’s ready for the Hoenn League.’ Hoenn had a lot to offer trainers, Battle Clubs, Contests, Double Battles, and a whole bunch of new Pokemon.

He knew one thing, he wanted to meet the boy. He sent Oak a reply and a card for Ash so he can get a Hoenn Starter. Ash was so excited to start his Journey in Hoenn.

-x-

Ash was excited to go to Hoenn with his Pikachu. He even got the official Hoenn League hat. Ash had a lot of experience under his belt, but he felt he should start from scratch in Hoenn. As far as he knew he could only carry six Pokemon at a time. He remembered how he faced some of the newer trainers with his battle hardened Kanto Pokemon and that didn’t give them room to grow.

“This isn’t a goodbye, I’m sure once you speak to Professor Birch, you’ll figure out the path you’ll want to take.”

“Thanks Professor.” Ash’s Pokemon wished him well, knowing they’d see their trainer sooner or later with more friends. “Stay strong guys!” His pokemon gave him a group hug.

Oak had to admit Ash’s pokemon were a big help keeping his research and lab going. Butterfree and Heracross were keeping his gardens and helping aid in berry growth, Bulbasaur was the acting Ambassador keeping the peace between so many pokemon, Primeape was a physical trainer helping keep the Pokemon there healthy and fighting fit, and Houndoom and the Houndour pack were acting as security for the lab.

They wished him a safe journey and soon he was off. Phanpy was a little sad as he had the least time spent with his trainer. “Hey Phanpy why don’t you come along too okay?”

“Phanpy Phan!” So with Pikachu and Phanpy Ash headed to Hoenn. He was supposed to meet Professor Birch in Littleroot Town, but the man was doing his research. Ash and his Pokemon headed off to find the man and get his first Hoenn Pokemon!

-x-

Team Rocket were called into Giovanni’s office. The man was furious for various reasons. “I have grown tired of your failures!” he snapped.

“But Boss we’ve worked so hard to catch unique and powerful Pokemon for you!” James said.

“Our plans would have worked if those twerps didn’t get in our way!” Jessie added.

“Your plans don’t mean much without results!” he snapped, making them flinch. “And you want permission to go to the Hoenn Region?”

“Yes sir, we have intel that our main target is heading there.” Giovanni paused, weighing the options.

“We don’t have a foot hold in Hoenn, I have wanted to expand into that region for some time now.” He stroked Persian’s head. “If I send you there, I’ll want you to do more than just catch Pokemon, you must spread Team Rocket’s name and influence.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Meowth asked.

Giovanni banged his hand on his desk. “I don’t care how you do it, just get it done.” He gave James a black pokedex and gave them both some PokeBalls. “If you run into trouble call on Delibird he has been given some powerful Pokemon for field operatives.”

“Yes sir!” They left. Giovanni didn’t have much faith in their antics, but he knew about Team Aqua and Team Magma were making moves in Hoenn.

‘I won’t allow them to have their way, and if there is one thing those fools are good at its messing up plans. If they do manage to get a foot hold in Hoenn then its a win win for me.’

Jessie, James, and Meowth headed for Hoenn. “The boss is really counting on us!”

“But how are we going to spread the name of Team Rocket in Hoenn?” Meowth asked.

“I know how!” Jessie chuckled. She showed off her coordinator license. “If I enter and win the Pokemon Contest circuit I’ll have tons of fans that we can make into prime Team Rocket agents!”

“Hmm, with that logic maybe I should enter the league circuit. If I become the Hoenn Champion won’t I gain a ton of fans too?” Jessie laughed at his suggestion.

“As if you can became the League Champion!” Her and Meowth were yucking it up. (A dated idiom) “All you have is Weezing!”

“Who do you think you are the twerp?!” Meowth laughed.

James was annoyed. “I’ll prove that I can do it!” He snapped. He just had to make a call first, this was worth the risk.

-x-

Without Team Rocket’s distraction, Ash was able to find the Professor and he was in a whole lot of trouble. Birch had accidentally disturbed a Poochyena nest, now he had three angry Dark Types trying to Bite his ass. “Professor!” Ash gasped, he had seen a picture of the man from Oak.

“Pikachu, Phanpy, I choose you!” He called out Phanpy and Pikachu jumped off of Ash’s shoulder. The two countered two of the Poochyena, but the third was still on the prowl.

“Oh you must be Ash, in my bad you’ll find the starter Pokemon of Hoenn, pick one and stop that last Poochyena.”

Ash looked through the bag, and picked out the Fire Type Torchic. “Let’s see...” Ash scanned him with his Pokedex.

Dexter: Torchic, the Chick Pokemon; Torchic’s have a fire burning inside them, so they are very warm to hug. They unleash powerful fire attacks that can leave heavy burns. It’s moves are Peck, Scratch, Ember and Growl

“Alright, Torchic use Peck!” Torchic charged, only for Poochyena to dodge. “Pikachu use Thunderbolt, and Phanpy use Rollout!” Pikachu zapped his opponent, making him flee. Phanpy slammed into his Poochyena and sent him flying.

The last Poochyena went at Torchic, slamming into him with a Tackle. “Fight back Torchic use Scratch!” He obeyed, using his claws he scratched up Poochyena. “Finish it up with Ember!”

“Torchic!” He fired a barrage of flames and Poochyena was knocked back.

“Alright, Monster Ball go!” Ash threw a ball and it sucked Poochyena up. Jiggle...Jiggle...Jiggle...Ping! “Alright! We caught a Poochyena!”

“Pika!/Phan!” His Pokemon cheered. Torchic stared at him.

“Thanks a lot Torchic you were great.” Ash petted him, making Torchic coo.

“I must say Ash, you and Torchic are quite compatible.” Birch came down from the tree he was stuck in. “Your Phanpy and Pikachu are both quite strong, you are a fine trainer.”

“Thanks Professor, Pikachu is my starter Pokemon, and Phanpy is my most recent Pokemon I’ve caught, he wanted to come along to Hoenn.”

“I see, you have very strong bonds with them.” Birch petted the two and the duo agreed. “How would you like to take Torchic on your journey?”

“I’d love to, but what do you say Torchic?” he asked.

“Tor Torchic tor!” he jumped into Ash’s arms, who gave him a hug.

“You really are warm!” Ash snuggled him. “Oh wait!” He checked on his new Poochyena.

Dexter: Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon; Poochyena are omniverous. At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back. Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Bite, Odor Slueth

Birch took them back to his lab to get treatment. Ash got to meet the other two starters. A Treecko and a Mudkip, both were really cool and interesting Pokemon. An orange haired trainer came into the lab. “I’m here, I’m here!” He came barreling in and slammed into Ash.

“What’s the big idea!?”

“I’m sorry, I was in a hurry!” He was dressed in traditional japanese attire. “My name is Morrison, and I’m from Verdanturf Town.”

“I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.”

“No way isn’t that from the Kanto Region?”

“Sure is, I’m far away from home. I’m making my Hoenn League run!”

“I’m just starting my journey today.” He was here to get his starter Pokemon. Ash had already gotten Torchic so he had only two choices. “I’m gonna pick Mudkip!”

“Excellent choice!” Birch returned with Ash’s Pokemon, all four were healthy and fighting fit. Morrison used his Pokedex to learn about Pikachu and Phanpy.

“So cool you have an Electric Type, a Ground Type, a Dark Type, and a Fire Type.” Morrison struck a pose. “Just you wait Ash, soon I’ll have caught even more Pokemon than you.” Ketchum didn’t have the heart to tell him he had more Pokemon at Oak’s lab. “Are you gonna be participating in the Battle Club to?”

“Battle Club?”

“It is a facility here in the Hoenn region, run by the Don family. There is many new things to experience here you haven’t seen in Kanto or Johto.” Hoenn was the homeland of Pokemon Contests, Kanto would be adapting Pokemon Contests next year. “The Battle Club Circuit will offer trainers a place to train, learn new moves, and battle all sorts.”

“Pokemon Contests? Battle Clubs? This has me so excited!”

“Ash did you know trainers in the Hoenn region are able to carry 12 Pokemon?”

“Really?”

“Yep, in the Hoenn Region we have passed Double Battles, where one trainer uses two pokemon in a match, and tag battles.” Morrison explained. He grew up in the Hoenn region so he knew about the rules, the Battle Club was just the newest addition. “They will be having Tournaments and Competitions to test a trainer’s strength and prepare them for the league. You can even get a Club Ranking!”

Ash smiled. ‘That means I can bring on some of my old Pokemon and keep up with my new Pokemon.’ Ash was getting excited. “Look out Hoenn, Ash Ketchum future Pokemon Master is here!”

“You are gonna be a Pokemon Master?” Morrison chuckled. “Not before me, I’ll be the greatest Pokemon Master in the whole world!”

“No I will!”

“I will!” The two butted heads. Birch chuckled.

“Such youthful spirit.” He gave Morrison some Pokeballs. “I look forward to seeing how you both grow.”

“Thanks!” He looked to Ash. “See you later Ash, I’ll catch some more Pokemon and we’ll have a proper match.”

“Looking forward to it!” Morrison bolted off. Ash had some thinking to do.

Meanwhile…

Team Rocket had come to Hoenn. Following Ash’s trail they found two knocked out Poochyena. Meowth wasn’t too happy about this, as they were canine pokemon. Jessie and James both caught the Poochyena. “Our first catches in the Hoenn region!”

“Look out twerp we are the new and improved Team Rocket!”

To be continued


End file.
